callofdutyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Der Eisendrache
'Der Eisendrache '('''El Dragón de Hierro '''en español) es un mapa del modo de juego Zombies que fue lanzado el 02 de febrero de 2016 en la plataforma de PlayStation 4 y el 03 de marzo de 2016 para las plataformas de Xbox One y PC dentro de la descarga del primer DLC: Awakening. Está ubicado en el Castillo Griffo en Austria. El tamaño del mapa es un 50% más ancho que The Giant.Tamaño Dos nuevas armas especiales fueron introducidas en este mapa, la Ragnarok DG-4 que está basado en las Púas Gravitatorias del modo Multijugador y la Ira de los Antiguos, que está basado en el Halcón. Novedades El mapa contiene muchos elementos de mapas pasados como Origins, Mob of the Dead, Moon y Ascension. La Der Wunderfizz regresa de Origins, al igual que el Panzer Soldat, con un nuevo estilo. El dragón que en el trailer se puede ver tanto como roca y como uno real, hace lo mismo que Cerberus de Mob of the Dead, comer una cantidad especifíca de zombis. La Gravity Lifts de Moon y la Der Wundersphere tienen una función similar. Junto al Der Wundersphere, la Trampa Tesla son otras de las novedades en este mapa. El Dr. Groph es un personaje que se comunica con Richtofen conforme pasan las rondas, en donde éste sospecha de los actos de Richtofen. También hay radios que pueden ser escuchados alrededor del mapa como en The Giant. Armas Iniciales *MR6 (sustitucion del M1911) *Cuchillo *Granada de Fragmentación Armas de la Pared *RK5 (500 puntos) *Sheiva (500 puntos) *L-CAR 9 (750 puntos) *KRM-262 (750 puntos) *M8A7 (1500 puntos) *HVK-30 (1600 puntos) *Kuda (1250 puntos) *VMP (1300 puntos) *Vesper (1250 puntos) *KN-44 (1400 puntos) *Bowie Knife (3000 puntos) *Trip Mine (1000 puntos) *BRM (1800) activando todas las baldosas en la zona de los arcos, escondida detrás de una baldosa Armas de la Caja Misteriosa (950 puntos) *SVG-100 *Locus *Drakon *Dingo *48 Drege *BRM *Gorgon *Argus *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *HVK-30 *Sheiva *VMP *Pharo *Weevil *XM-53 *Arma de Rayos *Monkey Bomb *Trip Mine Construibles *Ragnarok DG-4 *Rocket Shield Arma especial *Ira de los Antiguos *Arco de electricidad *Arco de fuego *Arco de los lobos *Arco de la oscuridad Perks *Quick Revive *Double Tap Root Beer *Mule Kick *Speed Cola *Stamin-Up *Juggernoug *Der Wunderfizz: **Deadshot Daiquiri **Electric-Cherry **Widow's Wine Easter Eggs *El Easter Egg mayor del mapa es denominado como El guardián de mi hermano.Easter Egg - El guardián de mi hermano. *La nueva canción, Dead Again, puede ser activada si se encuentran los tres Osos Teddys escondidos alrededor del mapa: **Uno está úbicado en el cuarto de Samanta, sentado en una silla. **En la celda opuesta de JuggerNog, sentado en una caja. **En la zona del Cohete, saliendo del teletransportador a la derecha dentro del carro. *Hay forma de hacer que los zombis cambien de apariencia a esqueletos.Apariencia de Zombis - Esqueletos. Trivia *El mapa, originalmente fue llamado Der Eisendrachen, que se traducia como La Cometa de Hierro. *El Castillo Griffo está basado en el castillo real Hohenwerfen y tiene las mismas coordenadas. *En una de las barreras de zombis, puede ser vista una MG42. *La KRM-262 puede ser vista en la caja, mas no se puede obtener. *En todas las máquinas de Perks,si te agachas al frente de ellas te darán 100 puntos. *Su nombre, "Der Eisendrache", hace referencia al dragón que aparece en el mapa, que se come a los zombis cuando aparece. Esto se debe a que la frase en alemán significa "El dragón de hierro". Galería Der Eisendrache Loading Screen BO3.png Der Eisendrache Poster BO3.png Der Eisendrache Screenshot 1 BO3.png Der Eisendrache Screenshot 2 BO3.png Der Eisendrache Screenshot 3 BO3.png Der Eisendrache Screenshot 4 BO3.png Der Eisendrache Screenshot 5 BO3.png Der_Eisendrache_Wunderfizz_BO3.png Der_Eisendrache_Iron_Gaint_BO3.png Der Eisendrachen Promotional Image.png Panzer BO3.png Panzer Full Body Der Eisendrache BO3.png The Iron Dragon Der Eisendrache BO3.png Der Eisendrache Trailer BO3.png Der Eisendrache View 1 BO3.png Der Eisendrache View 2 BO3.png Der Eisendrache View 3 BO3.png Der Eisendrache View 4 BO3.png Der Eisendrache View 5 BO3.png Der Eisendrache View 6 BO3.png Der Eisendrache View 7 BO3.png Gravity Spikes Der Eisendrache BO3.png Perkaholic gobble gum Der Eisendrache BO3.jpg German Soldiers 1 BO3.png WWII Dempsey Prisoner BO3.png Giant Robot in the Mirror BO3.png Panzerschreck BO3.png Giant Robot Destroyed BO3.png German Soldiers 2 BO3.png Giant Robot Crash BO3.png Dempsey Emerges BO3.png Emerging from the Wreck BO3.png Arriving at the Station BO3.png Heading to the Castle BO3.png Arriving at Eagle's Nest BO3.png Surrounded at the Station BO3.png Watching Rocket Takeoff BO3.png Crew Too Late BO3.png Richtofen Summoning Key Der Eisendrache 1 BO3.png WWI Dempsey Der Eisendrache BO3.png Richtofen Summoning Key Der Eisendrache 2 BO3.png WWII Dempsey BO3.png WWI Dempsey Kills WWII Dempsey BO3.png Richtofen Activating Summoning Key BO3.png Preserving WWII Dempsey BO3.png Referencias Categoría:Mapas de Call of Duty: Black Ops III Categoría:Mapas Categoría:Mapas Zombis Categoría:Nazi Zombies